Different kinds of laminated products using a needling process for bonding two layers of different material are already known in footwear manufacturing. However, a drawback with those products is that they generally do not provide a good rigidity to the finished product and therefore their use is limited to articles which do not require a good rigidity. As a result, they are not very suitable as an insole for footwear.